more than minecraft OCs
by squidhater666
Summary: all the OCs and their info for my more than minecraft fanfiction if reading please read more than minecraft. this is for you Mathew
1. Chapter 1

Diamond Quest OC's

Name: Steven / Steve

Sex/gender: male

Age: 28

Species: Human

Eye color: light (diamond) blue

Skin tone: light brown

Hair color: rusty brown

Facial hair: none

Personality: protective, loyal, hardworking

Skills: hunting, first aid, protecting

Weapons: Iron broadsword, ender dagger

Story: after waking up on a beach with no recollection of anything except his first name age and how to survive. He built a mansion when he needed a house and lives there with his dog to this day.


	2. Chapter 2

Diamond Quest OC's

Name: feral

Sex/gender: male

Age: 17

Species: humanized wolf

Eye color: yellow

Skin tone: grey

Hair color: silver

Facial hair: none

Personality: protective, angry, loyal

Skills: hunting, protecting, tracking

Weapons: claws, bite

Story: Steve's wolf that evolved into a humanized wolf when he touched a mysterious stone in a cave. He is Steve's companion and close friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Name: Sherry Ashida (Formerly called Cheri Galloway)

Sex/gender: Girl

Age: 9

Species: Human

(If wolf or ocelots do they stand on there hind legs or on all fours?)

Eye color: Bright blue

Skin tone: Pale

Hair color: Blonde

Personality: She acts and is cute, but doesn't know how to defend herself. Always kind to everyone, no matter what.

Skills: She's small so she can crawl through holes in walls, can charm people, and talk them out of killing her.

Weapons: A stick


	4. Chapter 4

Name: Valentyna Ashen

Sex/gender: Girl

Age: 11

Species: Human

Eye color: Greenish-grey

Skin tone: Deathly pale skin

Hair color: Dark brown

Height: Around 155 cm.

Personality: Valentyna is mostly silent. She is very strategic and expects everything to happen, so nothing surprises her. She's easily annoyed, but doesn't show it unless the person is REALLY annoying.

Skills: She's strategic and stealthy. That helps her out, a lot.

Weapons: Swords, bows, and hidden blades

other: If you want to kill her off, she dies by falling off a roof. Just sayin'


	5. Chapter 5

Name: Rachael Parker

Sex/gender: Girl

Age: 17

Species: Human

Eye color: Blue

Skin tone: In-between pale and tan.

Hair color: Brown

Height: Somewhat tall. Idk.

Personality: She is just like Valentyna. She acts cool. She's short-tempered and will kill if someone gets near her crush.

Skills: She can charm people, is very strong and can kill someone with her bare hands.

Weapons: Her fists.


	6. Chapter 6

Name: Hailey Aria

Sex/gender: Girl

Age: 11

Species: Human

Eye color: Blue, turns Silver when angry

Skin tone: Pale

Hair color: Chocolate color hair

Height: Tall. Somewhat tall.

Personality: She is sarcastic and witty, but also aggressive. She has a split personality named Zen.

Skills: She's stealthy. Only that skill.

Weapons: Swords, bows, ninja stars, hidden blades

Story: Due to her having a split personality, the village she lived in decided not to risk being killed, so they sealed her in a tomb. She found a way to get out of the tomb and swore to kill all villagers from the village. Ever since she got out, villagers went missing one by one.


	7. Chapter 7

Name: Keith Aria

Sex/gender: Boy

Age: 16

Species: Human

Eye color: Blue, turn red when angry

Skin tone: Pale

Hair color: Brown, gets red hair tips when angry

Height: Somewhat tall.

Personality: He's protective over his little sister Hailey, and will do anything to protect her.

Skills: He's stealthy like his sister.

Weapons: Swords, bows, ninja stars, hidden blades

Story: After Hailey was sealed in a tomb, he got angry. So, he captured some villagers and tortured them. Not much later, he saw Hailey again. They both got revenge at the village.


	8. Chapter 8

Name: Jay

Sex/gender: Boy

Age: 14

Species: Half human half wolf

Eye color: Black

Skin tone: Normal

Hair color: blonde

Height: Somewhat tall.

Personality: He has mood swings so it's hard to tell.

Skills: He's strong.

Weapons: Sword, claws


	9. Chapter 9

Name: Void

Gender: Female

Age: 19

Appearance: Wears a purple leather jacket and black trousers. Her hair is black with Purple and Red highlights; her eyes are pure gray, she's as slightly tanned skin.

Weapons: bow and diamond sword.

Personality: mischievous intelligent and persuasive.

Species: half-mod (human-enderman)

Skills (abilities): Teleportation (Tends not to use unless in life death situations) and don't

Underestimate her in a sword fight.

History: she an agent of the white-eyed demon


	10. Chapter 10

Name: Endie

Sex/gender: Female

Age: 14

Species: humanized Enderman

Eye color: Purple

Skin tone: pale skin

Hair color: Raven black

Facial hair (optional): None

Height: Fairly small for an Enderman

Personality: Sweet, Naive, Brave, Excitable, Energetic, Flexible

Skills: Teleporting, Archery, Gymnastics

Weapons: Bow and Arrows

Story (optional): Endie grew up in the End, she ran away after seeing the pain Minecraftians had to go through to defeat the Ender Dragon. Endie spent most of her life running including trying to get killed every five seconds. When she suddenly turned to human she was so happy, she did five cartwheels.


	11. Chapter 11

Name: Mati

Sex/gender: Male

Age: 17

Species: Zombie

(If wolf or ocelots do they stand on there hind legs or on all fours?)

Eye color: Red

Skin tone: GREEN

Hair color: Blue

Facial hair: (optional) None

Height: 5' 8"

Personality: Rough 'n Tumble, and loves violence. He doesn't have 'friends', only allies.

Skills: (only three)

Weapons: duel Scythe

Story: (optional)

Clothes: A black t-shirt, paired with skinny jeans and sneakers


	12. Chapter 12

Name: Crystal Midnight

Sex/gender: Female

Age: 14

Species: Humanized Creeper

(If wolf or ocelots do they stand on there hind legs or on all fours?)

Eye color: Light orangish red

Skin tone: Tan, though it has a slight green tinge

Hair color: Longish brown hair with lime green streaks

Facial hair: (optional): None

Height: What would be about 5' 5"

Personality: She is silent and sneaky, and is very shy. She is usually a loner, and almost never with other people. She tries to make sure people never see her, but they sometimes do. If she ever did warm up to someone, she would be fun, and have no limits.

Skills: (only three) Sneaking, archery, swimming

Weapons: A TNT bow is her best weapon, but she is good with her iron sword.

Story: (optional) She was the only creeper that was born with no TNT in her, and she was teased as a young creeper. She ran away, and hid from everyone, even the other creepers. When she became humanized, she could actually blow stuff up, and without dying at that!

Clothes: Crystal wears a forest green hoodie that's hood is usually up, paired with a 'creeper print' tank, and demin shorts. She also wears green flip-flops.


	13. Chapter 13

Name: Noah

Age: 18

Sex: Male

Species: Arch Angel

Eye color: Blue

Skin color: Tan

Hair color: Blonde

Height: 7,11

Personality: Heroic, Wise, Sometimes serious

Skills: Shatter Point: A move where he find a wound and tears the body from the wound.

Light Speed: He moves at the speed of light

Black lightning: He shoots unholy Dark lightning (only usable in Dark mode)

Weapons: Ebony and Ivory (Dual Scythes)

Story: He fell from the Aether and was found by experimented on Noah until the brink of insanity, he finally got back to the Aether while it was being attacked by Herobrine's by His torturing her went crazy and destroyed all of his saw this and took the boy under his wing and trained him and gave him the magical scythes ebony and ivory.

Clothes: He wears no shirt but he wears blue shorts and sandals


	14. Chapter 14

Name: Chris, Emerald, night,

Sex/gender: male

Age: 24

Species: human

(If wolf or ocelots do they stand on there hind legs or on all fours?)

Eye color: emerald green

Skin tone: tan

Hair color: dirty blonde with green highlights.

Facial hair: (optional)

Height: 5' 7"

Personality:

Skills: (only three) building, fighting, and talking

Weapons: sword and a bow and arrow.

Story: (optional) just woke up in minecraft one day.


	15. Chapter 15

Name: Ramzy

Sex/gender: Male

Age: 16

Species: humanized skeleton

Clothing: White hoodie with skeleton face on it, green camo pants and black sneakers

Eye color: Black

Skin tone: tan

Hair color: Silver

Facial hair: (optional)

Height: 5' 15"

Personality: He is calm and very friendly, he also very sneaky

Skills: (only three) good at bow and arrow, skillfully agile, very good at making new kind of bow and arrow

Weapons: diamond fused bow and arrow and a iron dagger if in close combat situation

Story: (optional) His parents was killed by Herobrine but a group of skeletons found him and adopted him. He was taught in archery and crafting with his new parents, but one day he badly injured from a creeper, he is cured, but some skeleton DNA are used on the curing process and that what make him a hybrid, but he then leave at the age of 15 for his personal purpose


	16. Chapter 16

Name: Markus Notch Persson

Sex/gender: male

Species: god

Age: ? (Looks like 34)

Eye color: black

Skin tone: tan

Hair color: bald

Facial hair: beard and mustache

Skills: hammer, healing and building

Weapons: hammer of creation (turns anything it hits into lines of code and disperses it)

Personality: calm, collected, peaceful, wise and loyal

Story: he is the god of all minecraftia

Other notes: he is the ruler of the Aether


	17. Chapter 17

Name: pewdiepie (friends call him Felix)

Sex/gender: male

Species: god

Age: ? (Looks like he is 24)

Eye color: brown

Skin tone: tan

Hair color: blonde

Facial hair: goatee

Clothes: black and gold robe

Personality: wild, a little crazy, brave and funny

Weapons: slender chainsaw

Skills: scaring people, chainsaws and searching

Story: sucked into the realm of horrors after playing slender late at night

Other notes: ruler of the realm of horrors


End file.
